Kong: The Animated Series remake
Kong: The Animated Series remake is based on the original TV series from 2000. Plot "Jungle Fury" Kong: The Animated Series is set after the events of the 1933 movie, many years later as evidenced by the presence of computers and other technological advancements, though it is never explicitly stated. In the opening four-part episode “Jungle Fury”, a brilliant female scientist named Dr. Lorna Jenkins takes DNA samples from Kong’s body and creates a clone of him. Dr. Jenkins is able to do this through researching genetic manipulation, with the implied aid of a collection of ancient, powerful artifacts called the Primal Stones (which are part of the same island home the original Kong came from). While still in his infancy, this new Kong is befriended by Dr. Jenkin’s young grandson, Jason. The Series continues The series follows the further adventures of Jason and Kong, who are aided by Tann, Dr. Jenkins and Lua in their battles against De la Porta and his henchmen Omar, Frazetti, Giggles, Tiger Lucy, Bradford Stone, Giovanni, Bejamin and the twins, Kazou and Severn Chang Characters Main Characters *'Kong '(David Sobolov): He is the genetically engineered clone of the original King Kong created by Lorna Jenkins by using the DNA of the deceased original Kong and from her grandson's DNA. Because of that, he has a younger brother relationship with Jason. He is known as The Protector, using his strength and the Primal Stones to protect the world from the demon Chrios. Through the use of the Cyber-Link, Jason can combine with Kong and when angry can grow to twice his size to become Mega Kong. Both have strong wills so Kong can only stay in Jason, or vice versa, for a short period of time before causing each other harm. He has heightened instincts, able to tell if something is wrong or if someone is not who they say they are, however because he cannot speak the others assume he is overreacting *'Jason Jenkins '(Josh Keaton):The orphaned grandson of Dr. Lorna Jenkins and "older brother" to Kong. With his DNA, Lorna was able to clone Kong after the original died from falling from the Empire State Building. He is an archeology major in college and best friend to classmates Tann, Sam and Kate. He is also a high level martial artist. After being tricked by Da La Porta and losing the Primal Stones Jason, along with Tann, Lua and Kong searches for them all over the world while thwarting De La Porta's attempts of activating them for evil purposes. It is obvious Jason has feelings for Lua. *'Eric “Tann” Tannenbaum IV '(Scot McNeil): Best friend to Jason and fellow college student. Though he is very muscular he is a kind person who will go out of the way to help his friends. He also takes martial arts and trains with Jason, but is not as good as Jason as he was not accepted to a martial arts tournament. His parents are very wealthy and he always likes to buy new gadgets which often become very useful later on.With the trut fund his grandfather left him, he is wealthier than his parents. He is an accomplished pilot, always seen flying a plane (or any other vehicle). He has a strong love for pizza, and is often seen eating it with pineapple as a topping. He often states his toes are itchy if he believes something bad is about to happen (albeit it could also be an allergic reaction to pineapple pizzas). *'Sam Travers '(Roger Craig Smith): Best friend to Jason and fellow college student. *'Kate Stratas' (Jessica Trassman): Best friend to Jason and fellow college student. She's an attractive greek-canadian who wears tight sweat pants and a purple long sleeve shirt. *'Elena Darrow' (Cindy Robinson): The great grandaughter of Anne Darrow and Jack Driscoll who lives in New York City. She reminds Kong of Anne Darrow most of the time. *Tucker Baxman (Bumper Robinson): *'Dr. Lorna Jenkins' : A scientist who is Jason's grandmother and the one who cloned Kong. She is in the midst of researching the different species on Kong Island as well as the Primal Stones when Da La Porta steals them in the first episode. During the missions she stays back on the island giving information from her research lab in a hidden cave with . She is able to help the team with her vast amount of friends in the archeological world to get the information they need. *'Lua' (Cree Summer): The female shaman of Kong Island and Jason's love interest. She knows many secrets on Kong Island and helps Dr. Jenkins with her research as she knows Dr. Jenkins only wishes to help. She takes her position very seriously even though she is only at the beginning level, keeping the Island secrets from the group and several times risking her life *'Chondar': A Sabre-Tooth cat and Lua's pet. **Kip: Chondar's cub *Soara: Antagonists *'Professor Ramon De La Porta '(David Kaye): One of the principle antagonists of the series. He and his men tried to steal scientific secrets from Lorna Jenkins. An encounter with Jason and Kong resulted in him accidentally getting his right hand into a hot chemical when trying to reach for his gun. He and his henchmen escaped and twenty years later, Ramon gets a job as a professor at the university which Jason and Tann attend. He is shown wearing gloves with one of them hiding a cybernetic hand to replace the one he lost. When Lorna Jenkins sends an e-mail to her grandson, Ramon hacks into it to make it say that he should be invited as well. Once on Kong Island, Ramon reveals himself to Dr. Jenkins as he steals one of the Cyber-Links and merges with Lua's smilodon Chon-Dar. Kong fends Ramon off, but he does managed to kidnap Dr. Jenkins in order for her to lead her to the Primal Stones When Ramon discovers the temple where the Primal Stones are, he manages to steal them even when defeating Kong while merged with a giant snake. Jason manages to recover two from him. During the series, Ramon uses the Primal Stones for his own purposes in different locations, even modifying the Cyber-Links he stole to merge with anything that resembles an animal or merge with two animals to form a hybrid. **'Omar' (Kevin Michael Richardson): A tall African American and De La Porta's second in command. **'Frazetti '(Jason Harris): A muscular man with a blonde cow-lick hairstyle who one of De La Porta's henhmen. **'Giggles' (John DiMaggio): A large fat man with a bushy moustache who one of De La Porta's henhmen. Throughout the series, Giggles has used the Cyber-Link to merge with a Komodo dragon, a crocodile, an eagle, a tarantula, a coyote, a Smilodon statue at the La Brea Tar Pits, a Stegosaurus, a rhinoceros, a bulldog, a shark, and an iguana. **'Tiger Lucy' (Jennifer Hale): An art dealer that once helped Tann's parents and seemed to grow a crush on Tann. However, she later teams up with De La Porta and is complicit in many of his schemes. She does not care what he wants to do as long as she gets paid. She used the Cyber-Link to become a monstrous cat, to merge with her own pet cat **'Bradford Stone' (Fred Tatasciore): A tall thug with a three clawed scar over his right side of his face **Giovanni (Steven Blum) **'Benjamin' (Patrick Seitz impersonating Christopher Walken): **'Kazou and Severn Chang' (Andrew Kishino and Kelly Hu): *'Chiros' (Robin Atkin Downes): One of the principal antagonists of the series. He was once a Shaman who sought more power and tried to steal the Primal Stones and was ultimately transformed into an ancient demon who was sealed away by the original Kong and his shaman companion long ago. After De La Porta steals some of the Primal Stones, Chiros is slowly released from his imprisonment. Unable to leave where he is imprisoned, he usually has Harpy handle some jobs he gives her. To combat Kong, Chiros often sends Ominous to fight Kong. **Harpy (Susan Silo): She is Chrios' devoted servant and second in command. She is a female gargoyle-like demon. Unlike the rest of Chrios's gargoyle army, she appears more human and is able to think for herself, though she is completely devoted to Chrios' cause. **Ominous (Kevin Michael Richardson): A demon who is Chiros' strongest warrior who is able to match even Kong in strength. *Hunter Stag (Troy Baker): *Spike: Stag's pet ferocious Spinosaurus that has scars on his sail. *'Caltron': An alien warlord who antagonizes Kong in Season 5 and 7. Other Characters *Howling Jack Crockett (Richard Newman): *Damos: A Sage *Tareq (Tara Strong): Lua's 10 yr old little brother who likes to cause trouble on Kong Island. Despite his immature behaviore, he can be reliable and loyal to his friends, especially Jason. *Rex (John DiMaggio): A Tyrannosaurus Rex and Tareq's best friend. Rex always wanted to be King of the island until Kong came and their fued is born and states that no touches kong but him on the island. Animals of Kong Island *Tyrannosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Stegosaurus *Wooly Mammoth *Parasaurolopus *Apatosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Megatherium *Styracosaurus *Coelophysis *Edmontosaurus *Allosaurus *Charcaradontosaurus *Pteradactyl *Embolotherium *Brontotherium *Gallimimus *Carnotaurus *Platybelodon *Akylosaurus *Protoceratops *Terror Bird *Cave Bear Primal stones There are 13 Primal Stones, Now 13 had their names revealed. These were the mystic stones that kept the demon, Chiros locked in his imprisonment. The Primal Stones that are mentioned and/or used are: #'Primal Stone of Earth' - #'Primal Stone of Air' - #'Primal Stone of Fire' - #'Primal Stone of Water' - #'Primal Stone of Thunder' - #'Primal Stone of Stones' - #'Primal Stone of Infinity' - #'Primal Stone of Time' - #'Primal Stone of Antimatter' - #'Primal Stone of Soul' - #'Primal Stone of Life and Death' - #'Primal Stone of Eternity' - #'Primal Stone of Power' - Episodes Season 1 #Jungle Fury, Part 1: Kong and his other prehistoric creatures live together peacfuily until one day Ramon De La Porta along with Hunter Stag lll came and Collect Prehistoric Animals To a new zoo, its up to Kong and his friends to save the prehistoric animals from being transported to zoo. ##Jungle Fury, Part 2: This Series continues that Kong and the gang made it and they see that Prehistoric beasts had escape all because of T-Rex which They new stagg was behind this so Lua's pet Smilodon Chandar tried to orders the prehistoric beasts to go back to the ship and back to an island and Kong must Find T-Rex before Hunter Stagg gets him. But he was block by Hunter Stag lll's pet Spike a Furicous Spinosaurus who Challenges him to a fight Kong tried to beat him but he was to Strong but Until T-Rex Shows up to help and defeat him and took a bite of him and kills him thanks to T-Rex he help him get up and gets back to an island home the next day Kong, T-Rex, and their Prehistoric Beasts Live Happily in Peace. #Tareq: Lua had invited Tareq (Lua's 10 Year Old Brother) to Kong Island Lua introduce her brother to Jason Dr Jenkins Tann and Especially Kong The Protector. Tareq is always being a trouble maker but stubborn and likes to play around. When he drop something wrong they were upset and Tareq gets punish but he rans away. Later While Kong and The Other Were Looking for him they were worried, meanwhile tareq is walikg around the island he saw some crazy velcoiraptors chasing after him and eat him when he's trap some velcoiraptors trap him but then their was a mighty roar from the trees (It wasn't Kong) It Was A Mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex tareq had never seen him so huge. So Tyrannosaurus Rex attempts to save him from the Velcoiraptors he roars in anger and battles them. He finally defeats them Tyrannosaurus Rex sees the boy and in anger hell eat. but then he turns out he's sniffing him in his pants it was a meat and tareq feeds him and Tyrannosaurus Rex is Happy. Now Tareq has a best friend he'll call him Rex. Kong and the others arrived and saw that Tyrannosaurus Rex was with him and Kong attempts to rescue him But Tareq stops him and explaning about what happen and told them that he save his life and tareq feeds him with the meat. as he finish his tale they felt sorry for him and tareq felt sorry to and that's how tareq has a new friend Rex. #Kong, Rex, and the Allosaurus: Kong and Rex are both friends but sometimes rivals but Kong prank with water by spiting on Rex when he was drinking and Rex Chases him. Then Later they met an Allosaurus who got crash in a tree and got stuck so Kong and Rex help Her out, Allosaurus Has a Terrible pain on her leg so they decided to help her so in the meantime Kong Got Some Trees and Mix it with water. and put pressure on Allosaurus's Leg now she felt better she could walk now but to Allosaurus she seems intrested that she has a wild crush on Kong but Kong is not intrested, Rex Laugh so Hard and Kong Trieds to get away from her. Kong Hides from her, and also Rex thinks Kong is Crazy so He Helps him and Rex could handel Allosaurus The Female Dinosaur Rex and Allosaurus Talk and Makes Kong Run For It Rex Talks Over and left her. She cries and sadly left then Allosaurus is attack by Carnotaurus and Allosaurus Stands Fight but theirs 2 and ones with a scar and She Cries for help. Then Kong and Rex Show up to help and fight these 2 beasts and finally defeats them. Allosaurus Thanks them and Kong Apologiez her for hating her and Allosaurus Forgives him and She about to walk on her own. Note: Jason, Tann, Lua, Tareq, and Dr Loran are not appear in this episode #Dark Forces Rising: Chiros has awakening from the primal stones in Kong Island and now Lua must Journey alone with Kong. Chiros orders his Minions to Attack them, Lua is Captuare and Brainwashed by Harpy (Chiros's Second Command) Now Kong must stop this and help Lua Free. they met Chiros and Chiros challanges him to Fight Ominous Chiros Strongest Monster Warrior and Battles him. Ominous is among kong when a Dinosaur Shows up but the Dinosaur Battles Him. Kong and Lua Realize that it was Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Tareq was behind him. Now Kong and Rex are working togather and defeats Ominous Forcing Chiros To Retreat. #Rex To The Rescue: Since Jason and Tann Invited their Collage friends Sam Travers and Kate Stratas to Kong Island and Introduce Them to his grandma lua tareq and of Course Kong and Tell as known as The Protector and Chandar and his cub Kipling and Tareq introuduce them Rex The Mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex They Were Terrified, and Tareq apologize them he tells them that he always being bossy and grumpy. Kong seems Intrested with Rex because he remember Long Time Ago Kong was help By Rex who Killed Spike The Spinosaurus. Jason shows Them His Island Home full of Beautiful Prehistoric Animals Sam and Kate seem now intrested which they are nice and some they are not. well needless to say Rex is Grumpy but sadly because he was very mean to them, Kong Comfronts Him and Speaks his Languge "Cheer Up Rex Some People Always Hates Bad Monsters I Use To Do That But Now Im Nice" and Makes Rex Feel better and happy. Then One Day Ramon De La Porta Giggles, Frazetti, Tiger Lucy, and Omar Along with Bradford Stone, Giovanni, Benjamin, Kazou and Severn Chang and thanks Him for Joining Them while they are in the submarine to Kong Island. They Sing A Song About Primal Stones Which Explain The Reason About Chiros and They Sneak To Primal Stone at night And Rex was asleep and he dream about what happen yesturday. The Next Morning Kong went to the temple to see how the primal stones are and saw that made him Mad, Ramon De La Porta and His Henchman Kong sneaks away and warns them and until the Bad Guys Were Caught and the Problem was They have their Cyber-Links, Ramon De La Porta Merge with Chandar and Tiger Lucy Merge with with her pet and Jason Merge with Kong and battles to of them but their no match for kong, and Thats When Rex Shows Up he Battles Angrily and Free Chandar by swining his tail and his cyber-link off and chandar was free and Took a Bite on Giant Humanoid Cat's Arm and Defeats her and they retreat Sam and Kate thank him and misjudge him but the problem is The Primal Stones are taken and now will They Get the primal stone back and will Rex will help them? #A Cyber-Link for Tannerbaume: Dr. Loran Jenkins is Working on another Cyber-Link for Eric Tann Tannerbaume which will suprise him and they will test him with Rex so 1st Eric Tann Tannerbaume merge with Rex by Saying What Jason Jenkins always says "Mergen Sequence Ingate" and it Work Rex's Eyes were blue and Eric Tann Tannerbaume Says That Was Awsome Dr. Jenkins Tells Him To Use Rex For Merge and Kong's Second Help and Lua tells Tareq that He'll be Ok. They Travel to New York and search for mystery, Then later They've met Damos and thay ask him that they wanted to know where the primal stones are and and He says that he saw ramon de la porta got them and they they move and damos says if he wants to come with them to help and they agree. So They search and until they've met Ramon De La Porta and His Henchman and Jason Jenkins Merge With Kong and In Anger and Ramon De La Porta Uses Giggles to Do It and Merge into Komodo Dragon and Started in a Furious Battle but That Beast Use his Fire and seems Eric Tann Tannerbume Thinks he needs help so He Merge With Rex and Battles Komodo Dragon and Pushes him and Took a Bite and bleed from The Giant Komodo Dragon's Body and Defeats him. and Ramon De La Porta Drop one Primal Stone and Kong Grabs and Thanks Rex for help and They return to his island home and they thank damos for help. # Category:King Kong Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Shows Category:Science Fantasy Season 2 Season 3 Category:King Kong Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Hub Shows Category:Science Fantasy